1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle for modifying the air flow generated by suction or exhaust flow of another device, such as a vacuum cleaner.
2. Background of the Invention
Very few conventional vacuum cleaners can act as blowers by attaching a hose to an outlet hole. Thus, a device is required which can effectively modify the air flow of a vacuum cleaner and transform that flow directing and reversing it to also act as an air pump.
Further, the blower and vacuum functions have always been separated, so that an operator could not vacuum while also using the device for blowing purposes. Thus, a device is required that can allow a vacuum cleaner to blow air to dislodge particles and clean the dislodged particles by suction in a simultaneous fashion.
In general, in order to perform a blowing operation, a device specially designed for such purposes as leaf blowing, debris blowing, air compression or inflating articles is needed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device which uses a source of relatively low pressure gas, such as the suction hole of a vacuum cleaner, and reverses the direction of generated air flow or other gas flow. The present invention relates to an air flow modifying and reversing device that is mechanically simple and self-powered. The device includes a main housing, two fans, a dividing wall, and two pairs of air inlet holes. The two fans have opposing blade orientations, but rotate simultaneously by way of a shaft that connects them. The first pair of inlet holes is disposed on the surface of the housing and near the first fan. Likewise, the second pair of inlet holes is disposed on the surface of the housing near the second fan. The dividing wall separates the first fan and its pair of air inlet holes from the second fan and its inlet holes. An external suction device, connected to the end of the device proximate to the first fan, creates airflow causing the first fan and second fan to rotate simultaneously. By rotating, the second fan draws air though the second pair of inlets and expels that air out through the end of the air flow modifying device terminating in a nozzle. The air exiting the nozzle may be pressure adjusted by varying the cross-sectional area of the nozzle or the inlet holes. Further, the nozzle may include gauges or other attachments to assist in using the air flow device to inflate tires and other inflatable articles. The end of the air flow modifying device proximate to the first fan may be fitted with adapters, connectors or tubes as is necessary to fit the air or other gas source onto the air flow modifying device. The device may be modified by attaching a cowl which collects particles, discharged by the air exiting the nozzle, and draws them into the suction device through the first inlet holes. In an alternate embodiment, the air flow device may have two fans with identical blade orientations, and a pair of deflectors near the first inlet holes, and appropriate connectors for diverting the exhaust air flow of a combustion engine vehicle and expelling clean air through the nozzle.